A Digimon Tamers 02 Christmas special: Eve mayhem
by Aldamonburst
Summary: Based on my X Tamers fic. When my OC Emily get's bored on Christmas eve, she decides to wreck the date of her rival in love Rika and crush Henry. please review whether you like it or not. no flaming.


**Burst: Merry Christmas everybody! Or Happy Hanukkah! And whatever you say for Kwanzaa! But if you're not celebrating anything this season, your life sucks! Ha ha! Emily: Get on with it! Burst: Oh and here's the star of this story, my OC Emily! Though it's true she has the same name as my girlfriend, not to mention they're both red heads, they share nothing in personality. Please review, and whatever you do, do not eat the fruitcake!**

**The first (and possibly the only) Christmas Special for Tamer 02! Emily's Christmas Eve Mayhem!**

_Tis was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

**Fanbeemon: Emily! The narrator just said not a creature was stirring!**

**Emily: Well the narrator sucks!**

**Fanbeemon: Well, touchy aren't we.**

**Emily: I'm sorry Bee. It's just I'm so bored! It's Christmas Eve, and the only people are you, me, and the 11,933 employees!**

**Fanbeemon: 11,933?!! Er, I mean why don't we try to cure your boredom?**

**Emily: Ok! And I have the perfect idea! That Rika is supposed to be going on a date with my Henry tonight! Well she doesn't expect to be pranked by the amazing Emily Senzai! And you can help!**

**Fanbeemon: Oh no.**

**Emily: Forward soldier!**

**Attempt 1: Fish at the front door. Nonaka residence. 9:45 PM.**

**Henry: Well hello, my Queen. Ready to go?**

**Rika: You're such a goofball. Where to?**

**Henry: You'll see.**

**Rika: Aw, c'mon! Tell me!**

**Henry: **_Laughs._

**Emily: Little does that punk girl know, hovering above her is a fishy doom!**

**Fanbeemon: Well she will if keep yelling it out! Man you're heavy! So where did you get a bucket of raw fish?**

**Emily: Bought it from a hobo. Now bombs away! **_Splat! _

**Fanbeemon: Uh, I don't think that hit Rika.**

**Emily: Then who did I- uh oh.**

**Renamon: You realize now I have to kill you.**

**Emily: Fleeeeeeeee!**

**Renamon: Power paw!**

**Attempt 2: Another type of rat. Central park. 10:10 PM**

_Rika and Henry stood admiring the Christmas tree in Central Park, standing in front. Little did they know of the two high above._

**Rika: Guess you could say it's the most beautiful thing in the world. **

**Henry: I never thought you were so corny. **

**Rika: I could just shove your fist in your nose!**

**Henry: I'm kidding. I'm kidding!**

**Emily: How dare she threaten my Henry! She will face the wrath of the perfume "Scent of rongeurse".**

**Fanbeemon: Ooo. French. What does it mean?**

**Emily: It means rat. I made it so only rat's can smell it, and now a single spray will send a hundred toward our little punk princess. Like so!** _**Squeezes spray.**_

_**A whole bunch of rats surrounded Rika, but they weren't what you expected.**_

**Rat1: Buy a condo for 500,000 yen and then later it will double to 100,000 yen….**

**Rat2: Insurance blah yadda blah!**

**Rat3: One Magikarp lays a million eggs. Then, each of those Magikarp lay another million eggs.**

**Henry: You thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Rika:** _Cracks knuckles._**Oh yeah!**

_**Boom! Pow! Whip! Smash!**_

**Burst: The following scenes were censored, well, because IT WILL RUIN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Attempt 3: Hot and revealing! A park bench.**

**Rika: Gazing at the stars. Cornball.**

**Henry: You wound me.**

**Fanbeemon: I don't like that look on your face!**

**Emily: She shall face the might of my hot cookie cannon! I'll embarrass her once the cookies burn through the back of her pants!**

**Fanbeemon: You have waaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy too much time on your hands.**

**Emily: Ready! Set! Fire!**

_**Out of her cannon came a bunch of piping hot gingerbread men shoot at high speeds towards Rika's belt. But at that time.**_

**Henry: There may not be a mistletoe but-**

**Rika: Oh just shut up and kiss me blue hair.**

_**Henry fell right on Rika and let's just say love was more than in the air. Now you must be asking, what about the cookies? They bounced off the metal on the bench, went off the drinking fountain, and hit Fanbeemon in the back.**_

**Fanbeemon: Gahh! Air support!**

**Emily: Ah! Whoa! Ooof.**

_**They felt to the ground head first, and Rika, pulling her shirt back on, **_(**Oh yeah!)** _**turned and glared.**_

**Rika: You were spying!**

**Emily: No! I, um-**

**_As if someone was watching her, high above, dressed in a weird and revealing way that can shows off the balls, oh sorry, a fellow Tamer appeared.  
_Wyatt: Hey, um Emily. You look good. I just happened to be coming and-**

**Emily: Oh, hey Wyatt! I was waiting for you! For our DATE.**

**Wyatt:**_ Face hot red._**Date?!!**

**Rika: Oh she's bluffing!**

**Henry: Sorry, but do you have proof?**

_Fanbeemon:_ **_Mockingly _Yeah, do you have proof?** _Pushes._

**Wyatt: Ah!**

**Emily: Whoa!** _Falls over and then... SMOOCH!_

**Wyatt: Oh, um, I better go!**

**Emily: Yeah, uh, me too!**

_**The two left in opposite directions, no one noticing the grin on Wyatt's face. Rika and Henry continued from where they left off, shrugging. **_

**Fanbeemon: Wow Emily. That was awkward. Um Emily? Hello? Hey! Are you blushing?**

**Emily:** _Muttering._**Wow, my first kiss. Wasn't what I expected, but it rocked.**

**Burst: The end. Whether it sucked or not please review. Oh, and maybe there will be more romance in the story. C5 will be done soon. Bye!**


End file.
